EL CAJON DE MIS DEMONIOS
by Simorgh
Summary: Las venganzas rompen corazones... pero el amor puede sanar cualquier herida... ShuraShakaCamus slash


**EL CAJON DE MIS DEMONIOS**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La historia es toda mía, y la dedico a mi querida Elen-Sess con cariño... Gracias querida mía! **

Abro el cajón oculto en mi mente atormentada... Apenas un poco, solo para dar un vistazo, y las imágenes saltan hacia mi, como fieras... quieren devorarme... quieren arrancar los restos de mi atribulado corazón...

Son recuerdos, palabras, sonidos, olores que me inundan. ¿Podré exorcizarlos alguna vez?... eso no lo sé aún, pero espero, con la bondad de la diosa, poder superar esto... algún día.

"_Acaricié con la punta de mis dedos sus mejillas, pálidas y tibias, el arco de sus cejas, las espesas pestañas... la comisura de sus labios..._

_Aspiré el suave perfume de sus cabellos, besando su frente, y tratando de aspirar toda la esencia de él, que me fuera posible. Tomé su pelo en mis manos, y lo froté en mis ojos. Como oro batido. Como seda. Como los hilos de una araña, que me atrapó para matarme... para comerse mi espíritu._

_Sabía que solo así, solo en ese momento, podía darme el lujo de tenerlo todo para mí, puesto que antes de clarear el alba despertaría para echarme de su lecho. _

_Echarme de su templo. _

_Echarme de su vida._

_Así ha sido casi cada noche, desde el día, que no sé si debo maldecir o agradecer. Desde que entró a mis dominios, y me ofreció su cuerpo. Nunca dudé que me amara. Nunca creí que solo fuera lujuria. Mucho menos viniendo de él. Del albo Virginiano... siempre creí que lo que hizo fue por amor."_

_Que equivocado estaba. _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El aroma a hierbas y un ligero deje de olor metálico inundaban el ambiente. Mezclado con la personal fragancia que Mü solía emanar, resultaba una combinación tranquilizadora. Justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Le energía que se movía cerca de él, que podía congelar un continente, en ese momento resultaba cálida y temblorosa...

-¿Quieres contárnoslo todo, Shura querido? – _la amable voz del lemuriano provino de algún lugar detrás de él, llena de ternura_

Shura se encontraba recargado en una columna, escondido el rostro tras su brazo, con el alma agonizante. Al escuchar la tremenda empatía que el otro le transmitía, decidió que sí. Que deseaba hablar. Necesitaba sacar su dolor. Necesitaba confiar en alguien.

Necesitaba morir.

Giró levemente la cabeza, buscando los ojos turquesa del otro personaje que se encontraba con ellos. Los Tres Mosqueteros... así les había dado por llamarse. ¿Quién lo diría?. Ellos tres, juntos, amigos, hermanos... confidentes.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?... tal vez te sientas más tranquilo –_Camus le hablaba sin ningún rencor en su voz pausada, lo decía de todo corazó_n - ¿Shura?

-No, quédate amigo mío... –_Le dedicó el esbozo de una sonrisa apesadumbrada_- me gusta tenerte aquí también...

Mirando al suelo, el español buscaba en las pulidas losas, inútilmente, el valor para iniciar. Al fin de cuentas, era algo demasiado privado... pero si no pedía ayuda, terminaría por comérselo vivo.

-¿Por donde empiezo? –_Shura se encaminó hacia el sillón junto al que Mü se encontraba, y se desplomó, sujetándose la frente con una mano _- ¿Por donde empiezo, Mü?

- Por el principio... –_El joven se inclinó un poco para acariciarle levemente el muslo izquierdo_- ¿Cómo inició todo?

Tras un suspiro apenas audible, el noble dueño de la espada legendaria rememoró los momentos del comienzo de tan dolorosa situación. Su voz salía cargada de melancolía, pero firme. No en vano se es un caballero. Sin muchos aspavientos, comenzó su relato...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"¿Hace cuanto fue que todo inició?, quizá seis meses, tal vez un poco más.

El día era importante, pues se trataba de una exhibición para la diosa, que, junto al reestablecido Patriarca Shion, conmemoraban un aniversario mas del fin de la terrible guerra contra Hades, y el retorno de todos ellos.

Ese día, los encuentros fueron sorteados por la diosa fortuna, dejando al hermoso Shaka de Virgo, ante el poderoso Shura de Capricornio.

_Fue la primera vez que notó esa mirada._

Luchaban, y como era de suponerse, no había ventaja de ningún lado.

Capricornio decidió arriesgarse un poco, y lanzarse a un ataque corporal directo contra Shaka. Durante unos instantes, sus rostros estuvieron tremendamente cerca.

_Y Shaka exhaló un leve gemido justo en su boca._

Casi le supo a beso. Shura perdió el control de su persona por un segundo, lo que fue suficiente para que el rubio pasara velozmente una mano de su mejilla hacia el pecho. No. Eso no fue una caricia normal. Y por supuesto, eso no fue algún tipo de ataque.

Solo que deseara matarlo de placer o algo así.

Por que lo peor de todo, fue que el contacto, tan breve, le había puesto la sangre tan hirviente que casi se infarta ahí mismo. Obviamente, los espectadores jamás advirtieron el gesto. Lo único que vieron fue a un alto moreno arrojándose contra su contrincante, un rápido agitar de una larga melena rubia, y repentinamente, al mismo moreno salir disparado hacia el lado contrario, vencido.

Vencido por una caricia y un poco de aliento depositado en secreto en su boca.

Y después, nada.

Shaka le hablaba como si tal cosa. Como si nada. Le sonreía, aparentemente sin reparo alguno. Era como siempre. Una leve camaradería que apenas se alcanzaba a notar, ya que el joven Budista no se explayaba mucho en atenciones o sentimentalismos. Eran un lujo que no se le permitía. O eso había creído siempre.

_¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar?_

-"Supo como alterarme... me lo tengo bien merecido"-_pensó Shura, divertido ya_- "maldito rubio... eso me pasa por ser tan idiota"

Esa noche, solo en su cama, el capricorniano tuvo que tranquilizarse un poco, el mismo. Mientras su mano se cerraba en torno a su hombría, que dolía de tanto aguantar las ganas, rememoraba, una y otra vez ese instante, el preciso momento en el que escuchó y sintió el delicado gemido... y la caricia... y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el clímax le alcanzó, asustándole incluso.

Fue demasiado rápido.

-"_Ah Shaka... maldito rubio... hermoso rubio… como me pones_" – y levantó la mano, manchada ahora, y, tratando de no tocar nada más, se dirigió al sanitario a lavarse. Su vientre había sido alcanzado también. El agua fría le reconfortó un tanto. Pero la sangre aún le hervía en las venas.

Al amanecer, se levantó con las primeras luces. No podía conciliar el sueño, así que como era lo adecuado, aprovechó el insomnio para hacer ejercicio. Siempre es bueno mantener la condición, aún en períodos de paz.

Trotaba en la playa, solo con un pantalón azul, e iba pensando.

Sintió la cosmoenergía que se aproximaba. La reconoció. Pero ya que el dueño de ésta le había ignorado tan olímpicamente el día anterior, creyó preferible hacerse el desentendido.

Hasta que el caballero causante de sus problemas de sueño apareció ante él, con una ligera túnica ondeante, y una sonrisa bastante traviesa.

-¿No me saludas, caballero? –_Shaka, impidiéndole el paso, se aproximaba lentamente_ - supuse que éramos amigos...

-Lo somos, Shaka –_Shura recobró la compostura justo a tiempo-_ Buenos días. Creí que meditabas, no deseaba molestarte.

-Bueno, en realidad, cuando noté tu presencia, pensé que podíamos hacernos compañía. Todos duermen aún, y será bueno tener alguien con quien conversar, para variar – _el Viginiano sonrió, como diciendo "¿muy obvio, verdad?"-_ ¿Te apetece caminar conmigo?

-Por supuesto – _Shura evadió el contacto, rodeándolo para ponerse a su lado_ -¿Hacia donde quieres ir?

-¿Que te parece hacia allá? –_señaló en dirección a unos peñascos que rodeaban la costa, con un dedo _– además, hay algunos nidos de aves, y podríamos encontrar alguna cosa agradable...

-Vamos –_al peninsular le temblaban las piernas, pero se cuidó bien de dejárselo ver al indú_

El lugar elegido era hermoso, verdaderamente, pero era una cuchilla que se cerraba, dejando oculto de todos a quien estuviese caminando ahí. Incluso uno podía perderse ahí, y nadie le vería.

Caminaban, platicando de trivialidades del Santuario. Para el bello budista, hacerse cargo del entrenamiento del ardiente Fénix, era todo un deleite, según iba descubriendo el español. Shura entrenaba de cuando en cuando a su querido Shiryu, y se sentía orgulloso de su alumno.

_-¿_Sabes Shaka_? –Shura miraba hacia el frente, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa- creo que este muchacho será un grandioso caballero dorado... aunque supongo que llevará la armadura de libra... me hubiera gustado hacerle mi... ¡¿¡Que Rayos...?!_

Sus palabras murieron al sellarse su boca con los labios del caballero Dorado de Virgo. Sin previo aviso, y apenas hubieron entrado en el muro de rocas, Shaka tomó a Shura por el brazo izquierdo, y jalándolo hacia un lugar oscuro, le besó con una intensidad que a la cabra le cortó el aliento. Estaba un poco de puntillas, para alcanzar la estatura del moreno, pero sus manos recorrían con desesperación su pecho, y su cara.

Tras unos momentos de vacilación, Capricornio respondió al beso, rodeándole por la cintura, y apretándolo contra sí. Era notoria la excitación en ambos, ya que podía sentir algo duro frotándose irreverentemente contra su entrepierna, ya despierta, además, y latiendo.

Shaka abrió la boca, solicitando la lengua del otro, siéndole concedido de inmediato. Sin dejar de acariciarse ardorosamente, compartieron su sabor, y se frotaron con tanto ahínco, que a punto estuvo el Caballero más Fiel, de derribar a la reencarnación de Buda al suelo, y poseerlo ahí mismo, sobre las duras piedras.

Menuda reencarnación de Buda, que le estaba volviendo loco de deseo.

Sin embargo, justo cuando lo intentaba, el rubio virginiano se apartó con un movimiento brusco, azorado, y tras abrir los azules ojos cristalizados por lágrimas reprimidas para mirarle con espanto, salió corriendo en dirección opuesta.

Shura le vio subir las escalinatas, mudo de la impresión. Y se encaminó lentamente a su propio templo.

-¿Shura? –_la voz del carnero le sacó de su profundo estupo_r- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si... yo... sí –_se alejó sin siquiera voltear a verlo_- si...

Durante el entrenamiento diurno, Shaka evadió exitosamente a la cabra. Allí no pasó nada. Su sonrisa, su rostro, solo expresaban total calma, total indiferencia.

_Allí no había pasado nada._

Esa noche, el bello Afrodita, bajó a su casa, curioso por la extraña actitud del peninsular. Llevaba consigo una bolsa mediana cargada de cosillas para comer.

-¿Té? – _los celestes cabellos se desparramaron como una sedosa cortina, cuando se inclinó para servirlo_ - ¿Me dirás que tienes?... hay cabrita, has estado tan extraño desde ayer...

-No me pasa nada, hermoso _– a ambos solía gustarles hablarse así-_ pero me alegra que hayas venido.

-Bueno... tu dirás misa, pero sabes bien que algo te está preocupando _– El pececito se sentó frente a él en la pequeña mesa, y se llevó la taza a los labios_- puedes confiar en mí...

- Lo sé –_pero siguió con la vista fija en el suelo_

-¡Ay precioso! –_suspiró Afrodita_ –no sabes como me gustaría ayudarte... pero si no me dices que tienes... ¡ni que hacer!...

- ¡Vale, hermoso!, que no me ha pasado nada –_Shura le sonrió con dulzura_ – creo que estoy algo agobiado... pero no sabes como me ha alegrado el corazón verte pasar por esa puerta, con tu bella carita preocupada, y tu bolsita de chucherías...

-¿Chucherías?

Y rieron cuanto pudieron. Eso fue lo mejor, ya que tras la partida del hermoso Piscis, descansó tal y como su cuerpo se lo suplicaba. El agotamiento, y sobre todo, el embutirse de galletas y pastelillos, le dejó tan exhausto, que cayó profundamente dormido apenas tocó la cama.

Y un nuevo amanecer le trajo nuevas mortificaciones.

Ese día le traería su sueño, y su pesadilla. En esos momentos, desconocía aún lo tenebroso y truculento que sus actos tornarían a su sueño.

Entrenaron, como siempre, hasta mediodía. Tras la comida, y refrescarse, casi todos los caballeros salieron a la ciudad. Era su día libre, así que conocerían gente, se divertirían, y se olvidarían por unas horas de su innegable y pesada responsabilidad como Caballeros de Atenea. Toda esa tarde y noche, solo serían muchachos. Libres, jóvenes y ardientes. No más.

Todos menos Mü de Aries, Shaka de Virgo, y Shura de Capricornio.

Los primeros dos se encontraban en el templo del Lemuriano, llevando una acalorada discusión, de la que la cabra no supo nada, excepto que podía sentir sus cosmos elevarse y bajar intermitentemente, a causa de sus repentinos cambios de ánimo.

Shura solo quería descansar. Al anochecer se iría en busca del pececillo, para pasar una verdadera noche de juerga. Hasta entonces, dormiría. Bueno, si esos dos dejaban de alterarlo todo a su alrededor.

Lo sintió venir. Casi podía escuchar sus pasos en la larga escalera. Nunca, el trayecto desde la primera casa a la suya, le pareció tan atormentadoramente largo.

Se levantó al primer ligero roce de su puerta. Él se encontraba ahí, afuera.

Él se encontraba en su templo.

-¿Shaka...? –_comenzó Shura, dudoso_ -¿Qué...?

-Shura... te deseo... quiero que... –_Shaka se lanzó encima del español, derribándolo_- déjame estar contigo...

Le besaba en los labios, los ojos... bajó por las mejillas hasta encontrar la curva de su cuello y su clavícula...

Volvía a sus labios, pasando la lengua. Shura solo se dejaba hacer, incrédulo y feliz... más feliz de lo que hubiese estado jamás. Shaka seguía bajando por su barbilla... tras dejar un rastro de humedad en su pecho, llegó a la parte baja de su abdomen, tratando de forzar el cierre del pantalón.

Las manos de Shura al fin cobraron vida, para enredarse en sus dorados cabellos, para acariciarle la espalda... para tocarlo.

Mientras, el indú había logrado descubrir su miembro y, tras un segundo de vacilación, lo tomó en sus labios, haciendo que el peninsular prácticamente gritase ante el solo roce de su aliento cálido...

Sin tiempo de pensar en reponerse, Shura, con un movimiento veloz, giró a Shaka para recostarlo de espalda al suelo, de tal manera que él pudiera saborearlo todo, besarle en cada rincón, lamerle con total devoción...

Total devoción...

Como quien reza... como quien ama...

Shaka soltaba gemidos, quejidos y gritos... uno que Shura recordaría siempre, fue cuando, bajando con besos húmedos, atrapó uno de sus pequeños pezones, y tras succionarlo con fruición, Shaka literalmente se sacudió y gritó su nombre...

-¡Shura!... ¡Oh Shura!... me muero... –_gemía entrecortadamente_- ¡Si... Oh!

-No, amor mío... esto no es nada... –_le respondió la cabra en un susurro_- deja que te muestre lo que es morir...

Y, arrancándole las ropas, el peninsular gozó de la vista de la perfecta anatomía del joven rubio, incluso se olvidó de que estaban en el suelo, con la puerta abierta ante ellos...

_¿Eso era el cielo?_

-¿Shaka... quieres...? –_titubeó un poco_- ¿Vamos... a... la cama?

-Sí –_respondió, entrecortado_- hagámoslo...

Shura mismo ya se encontraba duro y listo de nuevo. Levantó en brazos al delicado joven, que se dedicó a lamerle el cuello con juguetona actitud, y apenas llegaron a la cama, Shaka abrió las piernas, invitándole... apremiándole descaradamente...

Shura no necesitó más incentivos.

La cabra pensó que debía tomarse su tiempo, que debía prepararlo, que debía ser gentil. Jamás había hecho esto, pero todos sus sentidos, sus instintos, le indicaban que así debía ser. Pero al parecer, Shaka tenía otro concepto de las cosas. Le tomó por las caderas, y lo jaló hacia sí, obligándolo. Al parecer no quería esa preparación. O no le interesaba. Jamás se le ocurrió pensar que no la necesitara.

-Hazlo –_susurró_ –entra...

¿Cómo ignorar esa orden?... Lentamente, cuidadosamente, se abría camino en el apretado interior del muchacho. Era tan estrecho, que le causaba algún dolor.

Leves quejidos escapaban de la garganta del rubio, deteniéndose entonces el peninsular, para dejarle acostumbrarse...

-Sigue –_la orden, dada con voz ronca, le instó de nuevo_ –no te detengas Shura...

Pronto, estuvo alojado completamente dentro de su amante. Se miraron largamente a los ojos, los oscuros ojos violeta del español, se perdieron en las azules lagunas del rubio indú. Para Shaka, el dolor parecía no haberle tocado nunca.

Ya sin decir nada, Shaka empujó las caderas hacia arriba, provocándolo.

Lo que pasó a continuación dejó al apuesto capricorniano totalmente descolocado. En esa relación no hubo poseedor o poseído. No. Ya que Shaka reclamó su derecho de tenerle; Él no tuvo ningún reparo en dejarse hacer. Shura confiaba ciegamente.

Con lo que no contaba, era con la rudeza del delicado joven. No le preparó. No le tuvo ninguna consideración, ni siquiera cuando, ruborizado hasta la punta de los cabellos, Shura le confesó su completa inexperiencia y su velado temor, disminuyó su ritmo. A pesar de ello, cada segundo creyó en que lo que ocurría, era que el muchacho estaba consumido por el deseo.

-¡Shaka! Espera... me haces daño –_exclamó, ante una embestida particularmente violenta_- con calma amor... tómalo con calma

-¡Cállate Shura! – _soltó, furiosamente, el aludido_ - ¿Acaso no eres un Caballero Dorado? –_otra embestida, y los ojos de Shura se humedecieron_- estamos entrenados para soportar toda clase de dolor...

-¿Pero... de... que... hablas? –_se encontró con las caderas en el aire, sostenidas por un salvaje hombre rubio, que, de rodillas, le traspasaba sin piedad_- ¡Detente!

No fue necesario obligarlo, por que Shaka lo soltó repentinamente, dejándolo caer asustándolo un poco, al alcanzar el clímax. Salió de su cuerpo tan rudamente como había entrado, y, con un grito, vació su semilla encima del moreno. A continuación cayó desmayadamente sobre el pecho del capricorniano, que no sabía como actuar...

- Perdóname Shura... –_musitó entrecortado, recobrando la respiración_- no quise... no quise herirte... es solo... es solo que te deseaba tanto...

-Shaka... ¿a que vino eso de ser un caballero?- _Pero su corazón ya se derretía de nuevo ante la carita desolada y compungida del virginiano_- ¡Ah!... ven acá... descansa... no te preocupes por nada, estoy bien.

Le abrazó, acariciando la espalda sudorosa, besando su frente salada. Se dio cuenta que el albo reía. No supo como interpretarlo. Y se quedaron dormidos.

Aún estaba oscuro cuando sintió el movimiento a su lado. Shaka se marchaba sin despedirse, sin una palabra. Sin mirarlo.

-¿Shaka? –_Shura le interceptó camino a la puerta _-¿a dónde crees que vas?

-A mi Templo –_tenía los ojos cerrados, y aún así, destilaba indiferencia_- ¿No creerás que amaneceré aquí contigo?

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Qué crees que dirá todo el mundo? – _Shaka dio un paso más_- no estoy listo para soportar eso... tu sabes que mi signo...

-El signo es solo la constelación bajo la que nacemos... -_escupió Shura, molesto_- no implica mayor problema... no significa que tengas que ser virgen por siempre, lo cual ya no eres... ni que yo me tenga que revolcar con una cabra...

-Macho cabrío –_susurró el indú, a punto de salir_

-¿Qué has dicho? –_Shura abrió los ojos como platos_

-Que te tocaría revolcarte con un macho cabrío... no con una hembra... – _el gesto fue tremendamente ofensivo-_ no sabrías que hacer con una hembra de ninguna especie, Shura...

Se marchó sin más intervenciones del peninsular. No sabía si llorar o enfurecerse. No sabía que pensar. ¿Tal vez lo presionó demasiado?... quizá fuera eso. Tal vez el muchacho no estaba listo para dejarse ver en una relación amorosa con otro hombre. Tal vez la presunción de Shura de que ya eran una pareja, le tomó por sorpresa... lo más seguro sería que necesitara tiempo para adaptarse a los cambios que eso supondría.

Shura le daría tiempo. Shura lo amaba.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¿Cuántas veces ocurrió? –_Mü hablaba por primera vez desde que iniciara el relato_- ¿Siempre fue así?

-Si no quieres decírnoslo –_interrumpió Camus, consciente del reguero de lágrimas en los ojos del peninsular_- si te duele mucho...

-Siempre fue así –_contestó Shura, sin inmutarse_- no sé cuantas veces. Él parecía muy preocupado por que fuesen las menos ocasiones posibles.

-¿Por qué lo permitiste? –_Camus sonaba algo molesto_ –Eres uno de los más poderosos, incluso más que él... además...

-¿Qué? –_Shura se levantó de un salto, y se puso ante su interlocutor, que apartó la mirada turquesa_- ¿Además que?... ¿Qué nadie creía que yo fuera tan idiota?

-Que nadie creía que te gustaran los hombres –_Mü calmó los ánimos con esta extraña revelación_- ni siquiera yo...

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Shura, fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando esto se supo _– le_ _respondió el lemuriano_- tu nunca mostraste trazas de... tu me entiendes...

- Además, nunca notamos nada en ti –_Camus le tomó por los hombros con las manos frías_- no parecía que tuvieras tantos problemas...

-Es que... –_Comenzó el capricorniano_- yo... me creía afortunado. Y no, no me había percatado antes de que me gustaran... bueno... de hecho me atraía una doncella del templo...

-¿Por qué permitiste tanto tiempo eso? –_otra vez el impertinente Camus, que ignoró la mirada de advertencia que le lanzaba Mü_- ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?

- No tengo idea... creo que –_Shura bajó la vista y se liberó de las manos del Acuariano_- creo que me... perdí por completo. Pero eso no es lo raro.

-¿Qué cosa? _– la mirada de Mü, dirigida al acuariano iba cargada de reproche_- Shura...

Un pesado silencio se cernió sobre ellos, cubriéndolos como un manto. Mientras la cabra miraba al suelo, perdido en sus pensamientos, Mü y Camus sostenían una verdadera discusión telepática. Fue cuando Shura levantó el rostro para enfocarlos, que por fin cayeron en la cuenta de lo que iba ocurriendo en el interior de la atribulada cabra...

-¿Por qué me dijo: _"no dejaré que él te tenga... no dejaré que sea feliz"_?

Mutis total.

La tensión podía cortarse con cuchillo. Aries y Acuario se buscaron con los ojos aterrorizados, llenos de espanto. Entonces, eso había sido. Habían querido creer que era un error. Tal vez una mala jugada de los dioses que disponen a veces cosas muy retorcidas. Pero no. Shaka mismo lo confesó, en un alarido siniestro, cargado de celos.

Camus salió corriendo. Sin decir nada, sin explicaciones.

Mü salió despedido tras él.

Y Shura se quedó donde estaba, mudo de la impresión, y completamente sorprendido por la actitud de sus amigos

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No importaba lo que Mü le dijera, las palabras de Shura seguían resonando en su cabeza:

"No dejaré que él te tenga... no dejaré que sea feliz" 

Tenía que hablar con Shura. Tenía que decirle todo lo que sabía. Por que estaba seguro que lo que más lastimaba al español, era la incertidumbre. No tener idea de lo que estaba pasando. Así que se decidió, y bajó a buscar al alto moreno, para soltar por fin, todo lo que llevaba meses conservando.

Bajó las escalinatas del santuario en completo silencio, guardando su cosmos, esperando que Milo no le descubriera y tratara de llevarlo a su templo. Milo era un amor, pero justo en ese momento, tenía algo importante que hacer.

Llegó a la décima casa cuando el sol se ponía en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de todas las tonalidades del rojo imaginables, y dejaba un mar que parecía sangre. Muy apropiada la escena para lo que llevaba en mente.

Se detuvo en la puerta, sintiendo el cosmos de su amigo, apesadumbrado, dentro de su templo. Antes de tocar a la puerta, le hizo saber con su propia energía, que se encontraba afuera.

Levantó la mano para rascar la puerta, pero antes de llegar a su cometido, se abrió con un rechinido. Shura le hizo espacio para dejarle pasar, y sin más preámbulos se dirigieron a un sillón, estratégicamente colocado bajo una ventana que dominaba todo el paisaje marino.

-Shura, sé que debí hacer esto antes... pero... –_Camus le observó con detenimiento, parecía más tranquilo _– hay algo que Shaka...

-Sé que estuvo hablando de mí con todos –_dijo, casi como si fuese divertido_ – sé que les contó de todos los detalles de nuestros... encuentros...

-¿Qué cosa? –_Camus abrió los ojos y la boca por la impresión_ -¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Después que te fuiste –_Y le dedicó una mirada que significaba "lo que me tienes que explicar"_- Mü me acompañó hasta aquí. Me contó una serie de cosas que... no me esperaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –_sin pensárselo, Camus había tomado la mano de Shura entre las suyas_-

-Bueno, entre otras cosas –_y lanzó una breve carcajada cargada de cinismo_- que al parecer yo ya estaba muy usado... ¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme como se sabe eso? – _otra risotada extraña_- ¡Vamos!, ¿Qué se me olvida?... ah! Sí... que era un asco en la cama, que yo me le había ofrecido... y sobre todo, algo que no termino de comprender...

-¿Qué? – _pero la angustia ya le atenazaba la garganta_

-¿A quien demonios pretendía lastimar haciéndome pasar por un sucio... por... alguna clase de prostituta?

Camus bajó la mirada, apenas pudiendo retener un torrente que se avecinaba, para deshacer toda su estoicidad...

_A mí._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Camus se encontraba en su templo, rechazando por enésima vez los avances del fogoso Fénix..._

_-Basta Ikki – Camus le detenía con una mano en el pecho- ya te he dicho mil veces que no... yo no te quiero de esa manera..._

_-Déjame enseñarte a amarme –Ikki parecía desolado- déjame derretir un poco de ese hielo que te cubre, Camus..._

_-No_

_-¿Es Milo quien te lo impide? –dijo Ikki, mirando hacia abajo, con furia contenida – Él no te será fiel nunca, y lo sabes, él es un gigoló consumado..._

_-Milo es mi amigo, uno muy querido... –Camus se alejó de él unos metros – y ahora vete, joven caballero, o tendremos que sostener una batalla, y no es eso lo que quiero.._

_-No descansaré hasta que me aceptes_

_-¿Y por que no a tu maestro? –soltó el francés de pronto – Hacen una mejor pareja. Fuego y hielo no se llevan Ikki... además le gustas..._

_-¿Mi maestro...? –el asombro se reflejó en las pupilas del muchacho - ¿Bromeas?... es muy lindo sí... delicado... pero me considero fuerte... y si quisiera algo lindo y delicado me buscaría una mujer... en cambio tú... tú si eres un hombre..._

_-¡Basta! –bramó el francés -¡Largo de mi templo!_

_El Fénix se marchó, furioso, sin notar la presencia que les había estado observando todo el tiempo, oculto tras una columna. Una melena de un brillante color oro, se sacudió un poco tras los movimientos del hermoso Shaka._

_Camus perdió el aliento por unos momentos._

_-¿Shaka? –preguntó angustiado- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-He visto como miras al dueño de tu corazón –respondió el indú con voz melodiosa, cantarina- recuerda bien mis palabras, Caballero Dorado de Acuario..._

_-¿Shaka...?_

_-Si yo no puedo tener a quien amo... tu tampoco lo tendrás... no dejaré que seas feliz... ¡Nunca!_

_-¡Espera Shaka! –corrió tras él, sin alcanzarlo - ¡No lo hagas! ¡no te atrevas!_

_Poco después se corrió un rumor que Shaka se encargaría de propagar como fuego en hierba seca..._

_Shura se le había entregado. ¡Oh si! Y con cuanta indiferencia detalló sus encuentros._

_Cuantas veces Camus lo vió salir de su templo. Cuantas veces lloró sangre al presenciar la mirada indolente con que regalaba siempre al supuesto amante, mientras el capricorniano parecía adorarle con cada poro._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¡No puede ser! –_gritó Shura, levantándose de un brinco_ -¡tienes que estar mintiendo!

-No, Shura... es la verdad –_Camus se levantó tras él_- yo... yo te...

-¡C a l l a t e! –_Shura se encaminó hacia la puerta, jalándolo violentamente del brazo para arrojarlo fuera_- ¡Sal de mi templo!

-Como quieras... pero debes saber, que nunca fue mi intención que salieras herido –_Camus atrapó su mano, y se la llevó a los labios, entristecido_- al contrario... ¡Me hubiera gustado tanto verte feliz!

Y, sin esperar a que el peninsular le insultase por el beso, se alejó lentamente, camino a la casa de Aries.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Después de los obligatorios entrenamientos, Shura se encerraba en su casa, sin hablar ni ver a nadie. No quería ver los rostros comprensivos y llenos de lástima de sus amigos. No quería ver la hermosa cara burlona de su ex amante. No tenía ganas de lidiar con eso, al menos por un par de días.

Y ese par, se convirtió en un par, pero de meses.

Por fin, una tarde de sábado, agotado de estar retorciéndose en su propia autocompasión, salió a caminar. Sabía que casi todos habían salido de nuevo. Podía sentir a Camus y a Mü cerca, pero fuera del santuario. Y a Shaka... solo los dioses sabían donde podía estar.

Se encaminó lentamente por la línea costera, llegando, totalmente ausente, al lugar donde todo empezó, la cuchilla rocosa. En cuanto se dio por enterado de donde estaba, giró en redondo para regresar sobre sus pasos. Sin embargo, decidió trepar las rocas.

Se sentaría a meditar ahí. Tenía que dejar de relacionar ese lugar con Shaka. Tenía que comenzar la sanación.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando notó la presencia que se aproximaba. Ese cosmos le sacudió hasta los huesos, y estuvo tentado de saltar y salir huyendo. Pero no. Él era Shura de Capricornio. Él era un hombre orgulloso, poderoso, valiente, honesto... herido.

-¿Shura, puedo hablar contigo un momento? –_Shaka se encontraba justo a su lado, con apariencia de total desesperación_- sé que no lo merezco... pero

-No, no lo mereces...

-Shura, necesito que sepas algo... algo muy importante –_Shaka se puso de rodillas, lentamente, para poder verle a la cara_- ¿Por favor?

-¿No estás hablando ya? –_Shura le miró por primera vez, con un vacío total en los iris violetas _– termina pues, y déjame en paz.

-Shura... yo te amo... –_Shaka lloraba, abierta y desconsoladamente_- Te amo de verdad... sé que te hice daño... pero durante ese tiempo, en el que supuestamente yo me vengaba, quedé total y completamente enamorado de ti...

-No soy idiota, Shaka...

-¡Te amo! –_Shaka intentó tomarle el rostro entre las manos, pero no le fue permitido_- te amo con toda mi alma... más de lo que nunca creí... quise hacerte daño, quise hacerle daño al hombre que te amaba. Nunca pensé que terminaría como un completo imbécil...

-El imbécil aquí soy yo... –_Shura respondió con aire desdeñoso_- todo el santuario lo sabe.

-¡NO!... no –_gritó el rubio_- no... ya he corregido eso... todo el mundo piensa que soy verdaderamente despreciable... pero nuestra diosa... nuestra Atenea me ha concedido su perdón... solo si tu me perdonas.

-¿Ya has corregido que? –_preguntó el moreno -_ ¿Ya has dicho que no soy un asco en la cama?... ¿Qué no estoy "muy" usado? Ja!

-Ya he aclarado que todo lo que dije de ti fueron mentiras –_explicó Shaka, buscando sus ojos_ – excepto que estuvimos juntos... que me trataste con todo cuidado... y que yo me porté contigo como un bastardo...

-Bueno, gracias. –_Shura se levantó, dejándolo en el suelo, solo_- entonces te perdono, y todos en paz.

-Shura te amo... te amo –_Shaka le imploraba con vehemencia_ - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?... ¿Quieres que se lo diga a todos?... ¿qué quieres que haga?... te amo con toda mi alma...

-Cállate...

-Regresa conmigo, Shura, por amor a Buda, regresa conmigo... puedo compensarte, puedo hacerte muy feliz... amaneceré contigo... viviré contigo... si es necesario, soy capaz de...

-No digas nada de lo que luego te arrepientas, Shaka...

-Te amo, Shura... por favor, créeme, te amo... te amé desde el momento en que nos besamos aquí, en este lugar... te amé cuando fui a tu casa, y me entregué... te he amado cada segundo que he estado lejos de ti...

-Que cursi resultaste... _– el tono de Shura carecía de cinismo, a pesar de la frase_

- ¡Por Atenea! Como te he extrañado!... te amo Shura... dame una oportunidad...

-¿Y si yo te dijera que amo a otro, Shaka? –_dijo Shura, con un aspecto extraño_ - ¿Qué dirías?

-¡NUNCA! – _gritó el muchacho_ -¡Nunca! ¡Shura yo te amo!... no puedes... NO DEBES estar con otro...

Pero Shura ya no lo escuchaba... en su mente solo se repetían una y otra vez aquellas palabras de Camus:

"_... pero debes saber, que nunca fue mi intención que salieras herido –Camus atrapó su mano, y se la llevó a los labios, entristecido- al contrario... ¡Me hubiera gustado tanto verte feliz!"_

-"A pesar de que siempre lo supo, no se molestó, al contrario, era feliz con mi supuesta felicidad... y cuando me derrumbé, él estuvo ahí... me confesó que... y yo... solo..." –_pensaba, incrédulo_

- ¡Vaya idiota que he sido! –_gritó Shura, y se alejó corriendo hacia el Santuario dejando solo al budista, asombrado e inmóvil por la sorpresa..._

Minutos mas tarde, era detenido por la fuerte y cariñosa presencia de Mü de Aries...

-¿A dónde vas?- _preguntó el pelilila, contento_ – por cierto, me alegra ver que aún vives...

-Voy a buscar a alguien... tengo que disculparme...

-Shura, antes de que te vayas, hay algo que quiero decirte...

-Dime, Mü...

-¿Recuerdas lo que nos contaste de cuando Shaka y yo discutíamos?

-Claro...

-Él me dijo lo que planeaba hacer –_Mü le miró, arrepentido_- pero no le creí... tu sabes... tu sabes la imagen que todos nos habíamos forjado de él...

-¿Cómo?

-Perdóname... sé que debí confesarte esto antes... antes de que cayeras en su engaño –_Mü intentó apartarse_- pero no pude... no supe como

Shura caminó hasta alcanzarlo, y rápidamente, de un solo movimiento lo atrajo hacia sí, para atraparlo en un intenso abrazo, al cual el lemuriano respondió sin reservas, mientras sollozaba en su hombro. Shura se inclinó un poco, y le depositó un suave beso en los labios...

Mü se quedó de una pieza...

-Gracias por todo amigo –_dijo Shura quedamente, aún sin soltarlo_ – Ahora sé que debemos aprender a confiar más, a decirnos las cosas... si yo te hubiera escuchado aquel día... si me hubiera detenido...

-El hubiera no existe –_Mü le sonreía con los ojos_- solo el presente y el futuro...

-Por eso es que tengo que ir a por él... tengo que hablarle –_Mü asintió con la cabeza y apretó más el abrazo _-¿Crees que me reciba?

-Por Atenea!, si es lo que ha estado esperando desde que acabó la última guerra santa...

Se alejó corriendo, subiendo las escaleras como nunca antes en su vida...

Lo encontró silencioso, en su templo helado, acompañado de un bello escorpión que parecía estarle consolando.

En cuanto lo vio, Milo se levantó, y con una graciosa elegancia, se excusó para ir a alimentar a sus "sabandijas"... y de paso, arrojó un condón empaquetado directo a la cara de Shura...

Éste se puso como la grana, con aquel pequeño paquete en las manos... "Sabor frambuesa", leyó consternado...

-¡Que pasen buena noche, chicos!

Apenas se hubo marchado, Camus se levantó de su sitio, sin dejar de verlo, pero sin acercarse a él.

-Camus... –_comenzó Shura, temeroso_ –te ofrezco una disculpa...

-No tienes por que –_le interrumpió el francés_ – no hiciste nada malo...

-Claro que sí... – _el peninsular buscaba sus labios con los ojos_

-¿Y que fue lo que hiciste, según tú? –_Camus desvió la mirada_

- Debí decirte... que... –_se aproximó lentamente al peliazul_- ¿Camus?

-Dime – _temblaba, algo poco previsible en él, caballero de los hielos eternos_- ¿Shura?

Pero en vez de hablar, el español le tomó por el costado derecho, y obligándolo a moverse con la fuerza de su brazo, lo pegó contra sí...

Le besó con toda su alma...

Y ahí, el mismo Shura supo lo que era de verdad un beso... no deseo, no ardiente calor... no...

Solo amor...

-Sigo esperando que me digas... –_murmuró Camus, pegado a su boca_- lo que se suponía que venías a decir...

-¡Ah Camus! –_respondió, fervoroso el moreno_- ¿Podrías perdonarme por no haberlo notado antes?

-¡Baka! –_rió la vacija- _por supuesto... eso no tiene importancia.

-Claro que sí –_Shura le besó de nuevo_- no hubiera...

-El hubiera no existe –_Camus se apartó un poco de él, pero sin soltarlo_ – Aunque pienso que deberías tomarte algún tiempo. Tu relación con Shaka hace muy poco que terminó... no creo que estés listo para iniciar algo...

-¿Iniciar? –_Shura buscó sus ojos_ - ¿No podríamos solo continuar donde nos quedamos?

-Ah! Cielos! ¿y donde nos quedamos? –_Camus parecía extrañado_

-En que sentimos algo muy fuerte el uno por el otro... –_La cabra le miraba los labios_- que cometí un error... pero necesito la oportunidad de subsanarlo..

-Shura, ah Shura... los dioses saben cuanto he deseado esto... pero también saben que debemos tomar las cosas con calma. –_Camus se alejó, tratando de evitar que los besos lo convencieran de algo que no estaba seguro_- créeme, cuando estés listo, yo estaré aquí... siempre he estado aquí. Si pude esperar tanto, podré esperar un poco más...

-¿Pero... yo no...?

-Shura, relájate, acostúmbrate a ver a Shaka sin alterarte –_Camus le acarició la mano_- trata de enamorarte de mí, sin que haya culpabilidad de por medio. Nada me debes, nada malo me has hecho... al contrario...

-Entiendo –_Shura se viró para alejarse_- me voy...

-¿Shura de Capricornio... no te habrás...? – _Camus creyó por un instante, que su compañero de armas se había molestado, tal vez, herido por sus palabras, a pesar de lo sensatas que eran_

De nueva cuenta, Shura giró vertiginosamente, y, apretando a Camus contra sí, en un acto verdaderamente sensual, lo besó hasta que doblegó sus reservas... Shura necesitaba saber lo que era hacer el amor. Realmente hacer el amor... Camus no podía negarse ante la desesperada necesidad del ser que amaba...

Camus quería esperar. Shura necesitaba tenerlo en ese momento. Sacarse a Shaka de la mente. ¿Cómo si no, con alguien que de verdad le mostrara la parte agradable del sexo?... suplicó un poco, acarició otro tanto...

Y Camus lo llevó a su alcoba...

La vasija le mostró a Shura como deben desvestirse los amantes... le enseñó como un beso puedo prolongarse por toda la piel, tuvo especial cuidado en mirarle a los ojos todo el tiempo, hablarle con dulzura.

En Prepararlo.

Shura, por primera vez, no sintió dolor alguno. Estaba sorprendido, ya que todas y cada una de las veces que yaciera con su anterior amante, fueron marcadas por un dolor, a veces demasiado agudo, que quedaba, intermitente, entre sus piernas y su vientre.

Camus sabía como hacerlo. Camus se introducía lentamente en él, deteniéndose a besarlo, a preguntarle si estaba bien... _nunca había estado mejor_.

Cuando le tocó el turno a él, Camus adoptó una posición que, de solo verlo, casi le provoca un orgasmo. Tras ponerse de rodillas frente a él, y darle la espalda, apoyó sus manos en el colchón, con su larga cabellera azul bailando. Conociendo por fin el método adecuado, Shura gozó de una sesión tan tremenda, que al final, cayeron desmadejados en la cama, sin energía, pero felices...

-Camus –_la voz de Shura, soñolienta, despertó al casi dormido Camus_ -¿Ya viste?

-¿Qué cosa? – _abrió apenas los ojos turquesas_

-¡Olvidamos usar el regalo de Milo!- _la risa sonaba en su voz cansada, mientras señalaba, en la mesa de noche, el paquetito _- ¿Te diste cuenta?

-Créeme, Shura –_Camus pareció reaccionar un poco más_ – en esta particular y memorable ocasión no estaba dispuesto en lo más mínimo, a usar uno de esos. ¿Perderme la sensación de tu piel húmeda? Primero muerto... además, no creo que quedemos embarazados... yo no estoy en mis días fértiles... ¿Y tú? – _bromeó, a carcajadas al ver el rostro demudado de su amante_

- Gracias, Camus... – _un beso ligero selló sus palabras, dejándose llevar por fin, a los terrenos de Morfeo_.- gracias, mi amor...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Y por fin, ese secreto cajón en mi mente ha quedado vacío... los demonios escaparon huyendo de la luz que Camus entregaba a mi vida... y fue cerrado para siempre..._

_Un dorado amor que destruyó mi ser, fue reemplazado lenta y dulcemente por la tibieza de unos ojos turquesas, y unas manos frías..._

FIN 


End file.
